<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巍澜车 by Avioline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772980">巍澜车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline'>Avioline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avioline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巍澜车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大战前夕</p><p>      赵云澜召集了特调处所有成员召开了一次紧急会议，商讨作战计划。</p><p>      所有成员都在尽自己所能发表自己的看法，赵云澜嘴里叼着笔盖，手在地图上来回比划着，制定路线。</p><p>      只有沈巍一直的坐在旁边垂着眼帘，一言不发，似乎在想些什么。</p><p>      不知过了多久，激烈的商讨终于结束了。</p><p>      赵云澜将制定好的作战部署宣读了一遍之后，歪向一边用胳膊肘怼了怼旁边的沈巍，</p><p>      “沈教授觉得，这个计划怎么样?”</p><p>      沈巍这才回过神来，抬手推了推眼镜，回答道:"嗯，可以。”</p><p>      赵云澜心里"咯噔"了一下，表面上却哈哈的笑着，手一扬，</p><p>      “今天就开到这儿吧，散会!”</p><p> </p><p>      赵云澜已经敏锐的感到今天的沈巍有些不太对劲，却没有表现出来。</p><p>      他知道，沈巍是特调处所有人的精神支柱，是所有人最后的希望，绝对不能出现任何问题，现在这种时候，最重要的就是安稳人心。</p><p>      回到家中</p><p>      赵云澜一个飞身扑进了沙发的怀抱，找了个舒服的姿势，抬头看着拎着自己的公文包站在门口欲言又止的沈巍。</p><p>      “说吧，你今天怎么了?”</p><p>      “我..…我觉得打败夜尊不需要这么多人。”沈巍缓缓开口。</p><p>      “那你觉得需要多少? "赵云澜站起身，走到了沈巍的不远处，微微俯身问道。</p><p>      “一个。”</p><p>      “你? "赵云澜眯起了眼睛，像是审问犯人。</p><p>      沈巍扶了扶眼镜,</p><p>      “嗯，刚才我已经让特调处的所有人陷入了沉睡状态，我不解开，他们醒不了。”</p><p> </p><p>      那目光太过锐利，让沈巍有些心虚。</p><p>      “你知不知道你现在很虚弱?”赵云澜向沈巍的方向迈了一步。</p><p>      “我知道。“沈巍说。</p><p>      “你知不知道现在有三件圣器在夜尊手上? "又迈了一步。</p><p>      “嗯。“沈巍点点头。</p><p>      “你知不知道你这是去找死!“赵云澜伸手揪起沈巍的衣领强迫他与自己对视。</p><p>      “我知..…”沈巍面无表情的直视着赵云澜的眼睛回答。</p><p>      “你知道你知道，你知道个屁!你不知道!沈巍你凭什么!凭什么你就觉得自己可以孤身一人去战斗? !你以为自己很厉害吗!啊? !你想过我吗!!!”没等沈巍说完，赵云澜像是疯了一样一把推开沈巍，朝着沈巍歇斯底里的吼道。</p><p>      沈巍被推的踉跄了一下，显得有些狼狈，向来板正的衬衫西服也被赵云澜揪的有些凌乱，他就站在那里沉默着。</p><p>      半晌，才闷闷的开口，</p><p> </p><p>      “对不起。”</p><p>      回答赵云澜的，依旧是这苍白无力的三个字。</p><p>      赵云澜被气笑了，向后退了一步，抱着双臂靠在墙上，“你是不是原本打算全部告诉我之后，再把我也催眠了?”</p><p>      "嗯。"沈巍乖乖的点头，丝毫没有计划被拆穿的尴尬，他知道赵云澜很聪明，也没打算隐瞒。</p><p>      赵云澜闭着眼睛扬起了头，深深吸了口气，平复了下自己的心情。</p><p>      赵云澜一直都是对这样直白坦然的沈巍没有办法，天知道他现在多想要沈巍撒个谎骗一骗他，这样他还可以自欺欺人的安慰自己，可现在...</p><p>      赵云澜的眼眶有些湿热，他不敢睁开眼，也不想让自己脆弱的一面被人看见。</p><p>      太可笑了，一个奔三的人，竟然会有想要流泪的冲动。</p><p>      赵云澜暗暗唾弃着自己。</p><p> </p><p>      两个人就这样各怀心思的无声的对峙着。</p><p>      许久，赵云澜像是认输了一般，叹了口气，用商量的语气问沈巍，</p><p>      “如果我呆在家里不出去，能不能不要把我催眠?”</p><p>      沈巍一顿，猛的抬起头来，镜片后的双眼写满了震惊，似乎没有想到赵云澜这么快就妥协了。</p><p>      赵云澜看着沈巍的样子，笑了，</p><p>      “你别这么看着我，到底行不行?”</p><p>      沈巍点了点头说，</p><p>      ”可以。”</p><p>      赵云澜放松了下来，伸手对着沈巍勾了勾手指，"沈教授，过来。”</p><p>      沈巍不明白赵云澜又想搞什么花样，但依旧听话的走了过去，却不想，一把被赵云澜拦腰抱起，扔在了床上。</p><p> </p><p>      “沈教授，我特调处收留了你这么久，临行前你是不是应该报答点什么?”赵云澜居高临下的看着被扔在床上的沈巍。</p><p>      沈巍一动不动的躺在床上，看着突然整了这么一出的赵云澜，没有回答。</p><p>      不等沈巍反过味儿来，赵云澜就俯身压向了沈巍，疯狂的啃咬着沈巍薄唇。</p><p>      沈巍愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛，一个用力，将赵云澜压在了自己的身下，开始热烈的回应起来。</p><p>      两个血气方刚的大男人，仅仅是一个吻就轻易的将对方的欲火点燃，两个人就这样的撕咬着对方的嘴唇，像是两只被困在同一只笼子里的斗兽，热烈又疯狂。</p><p>      呼吸开始渐渐粗重，气息的纠缠中，两人急切的撕扯着对方的衣服。</p><p>      沈巍的衬衫被粗暴的撕开了，就连衬衫上的扣子也崩飞了几个，掉在了不知名的角落，沈巍的领带也来不及解开，就这样松松垮垮的挂在脖子上。</p><p>      "我不知道我们这样做是对是错。"沈巍喘息着支起上身摘掉了碍事的眼睛摔在一边，看着赵云澜，胸膛剧烈的起伏。</p><p>      “管他天王老子呢，爱了就是爱了。”赵云澜拉着沈巍的领带将沈巍带向自己，又重新啃了上去。</p><p>      无奈用力过猛，赵云澜的嘴磕到了沈巍的牙上，疼的两人皆是一声闷哼，然后看着对方脸上的相同的表情，眼睛里皆是笑意。</p><p>      可是气氛太过美好，谁也没有喊停，两人就就着满嘴的血腥味儿，交换了一个不同于之前的，缠绵而甜腻的吻。</p><p>      两个人的衣物早已被除去，光裸的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，感受着对方的温度。</p><p>      沈巍含住了赵云澜的喉结，用舌尖打着转儿的细细舔弄，一支手搂着赵云澜纤细线条美好的腰，一支手在赵云澜的身上反复流连，四处点火。</p><p>      “嗯...”</p><p>      喉结被温热湿润的感觉包围着，赵云澜舒服的眯着眼睛，扬起脖子，像是一只慵懒的猫。</p><p>      没有了衣物的遮蔽，沈巍轻而易举的来到了赵云澜身前高高挺立的茎身,伸手握了上去。</p><p>      “唔啊!"</p><p>      自己最为敏感脆弱的地方被措不及防的握住。</p><p>      沈巍的手温暖而干燥，时轻时重的撸动着自己的茎身，强烈的快感直直的冲上了赵云澜的脑中，生理盐水逐渐在眼眶中堆积眼前渐渐，周围的场景开始变得朦胧。</p><p>      沈巍放开了赵云澜的喉结，在赵云澜的身上种下了一个又一个暧昧色情的红痕，在来到赵云澜胸前时，停顿了一下，看着赵云澜胸前两颗茱萸。</p><p>      由于两人刚才的折腾摩擦，两粒原本粉色的小红豆变得鲜红挺立，随着赵云澜呼吸的动作在胸膛上起伏，显得可怜极了。</p><p>      沈巍低头含住了其中的一颗，吧唧的狠狠的吸了一口，将它吸的连同周围的乳晕都变得更加殷红后，才低下头细细的吮吸起来，还时不时的用舌头挑逗挤压，发出“滋滋”的水声。</p><p>      另一只手也覆上被冷落的另一边的茱萸，轻捻揪动，手上的动作也没闲着，反而加快了速度。</p><p>      “哈..哈..额啊.."</p><p>      赵云澜本就被沈巍在下面兴风作浪的手弄的抓狂，现在又被沈巍盯上了自己乳头，两方的夹击让赵云澜无所适从，不就便丢盔弃甲了。</p><p>      “额..啊啊啊啊!"赵云澜弓起身子，修长的脖颈弯出漂亮的弧度，射出点点白浊。</p><p>      赵云澜觉得眼前大片大片的白色烟花炸开,射精带来的强烈的快感让他的意识有些朦胧不清。</p><p>      恍惚间，好像看到沈巍起身四处张望，像是寻找着什么。</p><p>      “怎么了?“赵云澜的声音略微有些沙哑，十分性感性感。</p><p>      “润滑剂…“说着，沈巍像是要起身下床去寻找。</p><p>      赵云澜修长的双腿圈住沈巍，用力向自己的方向一勾，将沈巍拉了回来，“用什么润滑剂，老子不怕疼，继续。”</p><p>      留给两个人的时间，不多了。</p><p>      赵云澜在外是八面威风的赵处长，此时却如荡妇一般，双腿打开呈轻微的m形，指了指那个没人探寻过的隐秘的洞口，</p><p>      "干我。”</p><p>      沈巍再也把持不住了，一把捞起赵云澜修长笔直的腿，扛在自己的肩上，用自己早已蓬勃高涨的欲望的顶端，在那个粉色的开阖的洞口浅浅的刺探着，上身则附在赵云澜身上，虎牙叼着赵云澜的耳垂细细研磨。</p><p>      半晌，也只是在洞口来回徘徊，没有深入进去。</p><p>      “墨迹死了，我自己来!”赵云澜不耐烦的推开了沈巍，一把将沈巍按在了床上，自己跨坐在沈巍的身上。</p><p>      这些年头虽然自己没做过0，但没吃过猪肉好歹也见过猪跑，照着葫芦画瓢也罢。</p><p>      于是伸手在床头柜胡乱的翻出了-瓶不知何年何月的护手霜，挤了一些在手指上，向身后探去，草草的做了扩张。</p><p>      接着，扶着沈巍坚挺粗大的阳物，缓缓的坐了下去。</p><p>      “嗯…“脆弱的花穴并没有很好的扩张，如今还不能适应如此粗大的异物，疯狂的缩紧来排斥沈巍的入侵，仅仅是一个龟头， 那里已经开始隐隐发出撕裂的疼痛，赵云澜的额头被冷汗漫湿。</p><p>      “云澜，你怎么样?“沈巍看着赵云澜痛苦的表情，心疼不已。</p><p>      其实沈巍自己也不太好受，赵云澜的花穴此刻死死绞紧沈巍的柱头，夹的沈巍生疼，可是沈巍知道，这点疼痛与赵云澜此刻的的疼，根本无法相提并论，他不想赵云澜这么痛苦下去。</p><p>      "要不今天不做了?“沈巍试探的问道。</p><p>      那还要等到什么时候?还会有下次吗?</p><p>      赵云澜在心里苦笑着。</p><p>      他摇了摇头，死死的咬住下唇，不让自己痛苦的呻吟溢出嘴边，然后闭上眼睛，深吸了口气，狠狠的坐了下去!</p><p>      “啊!"沈巍的肉刃径直的贯穿了赵云澜的花穴，赵云澜甚至听到了轻微的布帛撕裂的声音，一股股热流顺着两人交合之处滴答滴答的淌了下来。</p><p>      是血。</p><p>      赵云澜整个人止不住的颤抖着，他觉得自己仿佛要撕裂开了，剧烈的疼痛顺着两人交合之处绵延到全身。</p><p>      爱到了灵魂深处，也痛的深入骨髓。</p><p>      赵云澜脱力的向前倒去,</p><p>      "云澜!云澜你怎么样了!"沈巍急忙起身接住了他，将他搂在怀里。</p><p>      “沈..沈巍..“赵云澜脸色苍白死死的攥住沈巍的手，与他十指相扣，嘴里不断的叫着沈巍的名字，仿佛只有这样才能减轻自己的痛楚。</p><p>      他现在已经分不清到底是自己心里更痛还是身体更痛。</p><p>      沈巍摸着赵云澜的头，轻轻拍打着赵云澜的后背，一遍遍不厌其烦的柔声安慰着,"我在，我在..…”</p><p>      交合之处还联结在一起， 两人就着这个姿势面对面的依偎在一起。</p><p>      不知过了多久，痛楚不再剧烈。</p><p>      赵云澜扭了扭腰，对沈巍说道，</p><p>      “你动一动。”</p><p>      同是男人，他知道沈巍忍的十分辛苦，那种欲望无法疏解的感觉应该是每个男人的噩梦。</p><p>      "换个姿势，你会疼。”说着，沈巍就要掰着赵云澜的身体，想将他放在床上。</p><p>      “不用，就这个姿势吧，我想….再看看你。”</p><p>      赵云澜拒绝了，用手拢了拢沈巍被汗水浸湿的额角。</p><p>      一向沉稳内敛的沈巍听到这句话后竟也红了眼眶。</p><p>      半晌，才哑着嗓子声音颤抖的说道，</p><p>      "好。”</p><p>      说完，他扶着赵云澜纤细的腰身，开始缓慢的抽插起来。</p><p>      有了血液的润换，进出之间变得不再那么干涩，变得十分顺畅起来。</p><p>      “嗯啊.…哈啊…哈..…”</p><p>      赵云澜只觉得沈巍粗大滚烫的性器撑开了花穴所有的褶皱，紧紧的贴着自己被撕裂的内壁，沈巍每动一下，都像是在对自己的凌迟。</p><p>      渐渐的，赵云澜竟在疼痛中捕捉到了一丝苏苏麻麻的快感，那快感极其细微，却也让人难以忽视，甚至掩盖了部分的疼痛。</p><p>    “沈 ....沈巍..就是那里，啊….再快点。”</p><p>      赵云澜催促到。</p><p>      沈巍得到了启示，也不再温柔，将自己的肉刃整根抽出后又重重的顶了进去，几乎要将囊袋也一并送入。</p><p>      然后朝着那一处软肉发起猛烈进攻，像是打桩机般，疯狂的顶弄。</p><p>      “唔啊….顶...顶到了好棒..”</p><p>      快感呈直线急速攀升，赵云澜就像是大海里的一叶扁舟，在欲望之海中上下起伏，承载着沈巍连续不断的操干。</p><p>      精液，血液，体液，肠液混杂在一起不分你我，将床单浸湿成大朵大朵的水花。</p><p>      沈巍在自己无人探访的密境中不断穿梭，赵云澜看着自己小腹凸起的地方，那是沈巍的东西，心里竟生出了一种诡异的满足感。</p><p>      沈巍，终于是他的了，哪怕只有一个晚上..…</p><p>      “哈….嗯啊..…”<br/>       赵云澜一边承受着来自沈巍的进攻，一边眯起眼睛打量着沈巍。</p><p>      沈巍在床上也十分少言寡语，他喜欢一声不响的埋头操干，除了被赵云澜吸的爽到了的时候，才会发出一声低低的闷哼，也不说什么骚言浪语。</p><p>     沈巍情动的模样性感极了，好看的眉眼此刻满是情欲，不断的运动让他的鼻尖沁出细密的汗珠，鬓角也被打湿，汗水顺着脸颊一路流淌积攒到下巴处，"啪嗒"一声滴在了赵云澜的身上。</p><p>       这样的沈巍，只有自己能看得到吧..…</p><p>     随着沈巍一声低吼和更加猛烈的操干，快感积攒到了顶峰，像是山洪一般将赵云澜湮没。</p><p>      赵云澜在铺天盖地的快感中，失去了意识。</p><p>          ………………</p><p>       沈巍为赵云澜清理好抹上药，将他抱回床上。</p><p>       自己则坐在床边，安静的看着此时已经睡着的赵云澜英俊的侧脸，眼中是将溢出的缱绻爱意和满满的眷恋与不舍，像是自己坚守了一万年中的无数的夜晚。</p><p>      近在咫尺，也远在天涯。</p><p>      明明早就习惯了，为什么还会难受?</p><p>      沈巍想不清楚。</p><p>      他就这样一动不动的坐在那里， 直到天亮...</p><p>      沈巍抬头看向窗外，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，鲜红如血的太阳也已经冒了头，烧红了周围云彩。</p><p>      明天的日出也一定很美，可惜他看不到了。</p><p>      沈巍看了看依旧沉睡着的赵云澜，俯下身为他掖好了被角，在他的唇边啄了一下。</p><p>      “云澜，照顾好自己。”沈巍轻声说道。</p><p>      然后起身迈开了自己有些发麻的腿向门外走去，背影坚定而决绝。</p><p>      “咔嗒”轻微的关门声响起。</p><p>      躺在床上的赵云澜睫毛重重一颤，一滴泪顺着眼角滑落砸向一边，枕头上早已满是大片大片的水渍...</p><p> </p><p>      一番苦战之后，沈巍被夜尊吞噬了。</p><p>      沈巍已是筋疲力竭，冰锥刺破他的肺叶，贯穿了心脏，呼吸之间都是常人难以忍受的痛。</p><p>      他剧烈的喘息着，手中却不断的积攒着能量，狠狠的将暴露在体外的一大截冰锥压入自己的体内。</p><p>      与此同时，地星的另一端。</p><p>      "咳咳!"赵云澜半跪在地上，又呕出了一大口血。</p><p>      此时的他已是末弩强弓，看着源源不断前来进攻的地星人，只能心有余而力不足。</p><p>      赵云澜盯着手中的镇魂灯看了半晌，不知是想到了什么，忽然笑了，</p><p>      "呆子…..”</p><p>      对不起，我食言了。</p><p>      赵云澜没有告诉沈巍自己已经来到了地星，那个呆子应该现在还以为自己乖乖的呆在家里吧..</p><p>      沈巍总是习惯什么都自己扛，将对抗地星的责任揽在自己肩上。</p><p>      可他却忘了，龙城，也是赵云澜的家...</p><p>      赵云澜环顾了一下四周，自己此时已经被层层的地星人包围，</p><p>      “时间到了。”</p><p>      赵云澜对自己说。</p><p>      紧接着，他怒吼着，启动了镇魂灯。</p><p>      剧烈的灼烧感瞬间蔓延全身，可赵云澜却笑得释然。</p><p>      沈巍那边.…也快成功了吧，他想。</p><p>      手中的镇魂灯跌落在地上，赵云澜解脱似的看着地星死寂沉重的天空喃喃道，</p><p>      "镇..…生者之心，扬.….善者之德..…”</p><p>      "镇..…生者之心，扬.….善者之德..…”</p><p>      相隔甚远的两个人的声音，此刻竟诡异的重合在一起，像是冥冥中的注定。<br/>————————————————————————————<br/>      “我跟他啊，有着宿命的缘分，哪怕相隔万里，也仿佛，咫尺之间。”<br/>        (你以为这就结束了? )</p><p>      尾声</p><p>      沈巍双眼失焦，目光已经开始涣散，恍惚间好像看到有人在夕阳下，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，慵懒的依靠在大摩托旁，面带笑意冲他挥手，</p><p>      “小巍..…”</p><p>      “云…..咳咳，云澜!"沈巍费力的伸手向虚空中抓了一把， 额头上青筋暴起。</p><p>      什么都没握住。</p><p> </p><p>      沈巍却好像十分满足，面带着笑意缓缓闭上了眼睛。</p><p>     一切都结束了。</p><p>      那人…..应该是安全的吧。<br/>——————————————————————————<br/>       end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>